


some lovely perilous thing

by lost_spook



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fandom Stocking 2013
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 23:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_spook/pseuds/lost_spook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not only magic that comes with a price...</p>
            </blockquote>





	some lovely perilous thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ramasi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramasi/gifts).



One of the first things Belle learns about Rumplestiltskin’s castle is to dust carefully. Anything lying around, however ornamental, is liable to prove uncanny – maybe beautiful, but still dangerous. There’s a reason most objects are kept behind glass.

So, she handles jewels gingerly, is worried by trophy heads on the walls that talk back; she wonders why feathers, finds a green jacket that stings – and tries never to awake any magic or curses. She doesn’t understand yet, that when he watches her warily, that the reasons are the same: just as magic always comes with a price, beauty is perilous.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Perilous Things (The Bright Spots and Dark Corners Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1528184) by [AstroGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstroGirl/pseuds/AstroGirl)




End file.
